Must Know
by pride1289
Summary: Wow. a chapter fic. That's new. About Sword and Blade getting talked into-by Bun-to looking under MK's mask. Warning you now that this is very rushed. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Must know! XP**

Meta Knight walked silently through the halls of Dedede's castle. He didn't have anything to do today since there wasn't anything going on. This isn't that much of a shocker since this is Dreamland. And nothing ever really happened in Dreamland. But he continued walking. He wasn't going anywhere in particular. That is, until he saw Sword and Blade running down the hall. He quickly took a side step out of the way so as not to be run over.

Shortly after they had run past, Bun came running down the hall as well. Meta Knight shrugged and kept walking. It was a good thing that Meta Knight didn't bother to figure out why they were running. He would have had a fit, definitely.

Sword and Blade were running away from Bun because he wanted them to help him figure out what Meta Knight looks like under his mask. They had tried that before. It didn't go very well. They were running out of breath now, but Bun was still coming up on them. They both looked behind themselves and gasped as Bun tackled them to the ground.

"Ha! Now you two HAVE to help me!" Bun shouted.

"What? Since when did we ever make an agreement like that!?" Sword exclaimed.

"Since now." Bun smirked.

Sword and Blade just scowled at him and got up. They were planning on walking away but Bun ran past them and spread his arms out to form a blockade. They looked at each other and then continued walking. Bun didn't move but he wasn't too hard to move out of the way.

"Fine!" Bun yelled, "If you two are too scared to even try."

Sword and Blade looked at each other. Then at Bun. "Uhg! Fine, we'll help you!"

Bun turned back around and smiled. "Alright! Now let's get planning!"

Later that night

Meta Knight was asleep on his bed. Bun opened the door to his room as silently as he could. He waved over his shoulder for Blade and Sword to come in too. They did so and closed the door as quietly as they could. Bun kept walking toward Meta Knight's bed. Sword and Blade followed. Though they were reluctant to do so, they fought the urge to run back out the door.

Bun could tell they were scared of what would happen and rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two. Let's hurry this up before he wakes up." Bun complained.

"Fine." Sword said.

The three crowded around Meta Knight. Bun moved his hand over to unbuckle the mask, but found it to be super glued!

"What the-?" Bun asked aloud.

"What is it?" Blade asked.

"It's like, super glued together." Bun answered.

"Oh." Blade sighed. "Well I guess that means we can't get it off, so we should leave now."

Bun glared at Blade. "No, we are not leaving."

Bun looked around the room and spotted a cup on a desk. "Hhmmm…"

Sword and Blade looked over in the same direction. They spotted the scissors. Bun walked over on tip-toes to the desk. He grabbed the scissors and crept back over to Sword and Blade. He smirked and raised the scissors up to the buckles strap. It cut. Bun breathed out an evil laugh. Sword and Blade held their breath and watched Bun slip Meta Knight's mask upwards off his face.

Dun Dun DUUUUUUN!!

Under Meta Knight's mask was…….. ANOTHER MASK!!

Sword and Blade let out a big breath. Bun's jaw practically dropped to the floor. He managed to say, "What the hell!? That is just wrong!" And he stomped out of the room and slammed the door forcefully.

Sword and Blade winced at the loud noise it made. They quickly turned their attention to Meta Knight and sighed with relief. He was still asleep. They looked back at the door and we're going to leave. But something stupidly silly just had to happen.

Blade stepped on a creaky piece of wood and it made a small squeak. This did wake up Meta Knight and he sat up in his bed. He looked over at the two lesser Knights and glared. "What are you two doing in my room?"

"Uuumm…Nothing! Just...uh...getting some…scissors!" Sword said defensively.

Meta Knight didn't take his eyes off them. But shrugged and laid back down on his side. Sword and Blade were totally silent, but then headed out the door.

They sighed heavily, shoulders drooped. "Whew. I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Me either."

So Sword and Blade didn't go to bed that night for fear of Meta Knight storming in on them and killing 'em in their sleep.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Must know ch.2**

Bun followed closely behind Sword and Blade. He knew they were ignoring him. But it didn't matter to him. Nope, not one bit. All he had to do was follow them around and annoy 'em enough until they gave into his demand. What demand would that be, you ask? Well, after their first attempt at getting a peek under Meta Knight's mask Bun had hoped for a return to try again.

Of course they said no. But he continued to ask. And ask. And ask some more. This continued on for a week now and Sword and Blades patience had to be warring thin. If it was, they didn't show it. They just kept on ignoring him.

So Bun continued to stalk them. Luckily for him his plan had actually ended up working! Sword and Blade had finally snapped under his constant pestering.

"Oh my gawd fine! We'll do it! Just stop following us around already!" Blade screamed.

"I know! Geez." Sword agreed.

Bun smiled devilishly, "Heh heh. Great, meet me at my room after Meta Knight goes to sleep."

Bun walked away happily. Arms folded behind his head as he walked away from them.

Sword sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

Later that night

Sword and Blade waited, once again, for Meta Knight to go to sleep. Once he was they snuck out and got Bun. They went back to MK's room and opened the door carefully. Sword peeked his head in first. Then Blade above him. Followed by Bun.

They nodded to each other and walked over to MK's bed. Bun stepped on a piece in the floor that squeaked. Sword and Blade snapped their heads to look at Bun. Bun quivered but shrugged his shoulders.

Nothing seemed to happen so they continued onward. That is, until Blade stepped on a piece of candy. And something stupidly dramatic happened. Such as laser guns coming out of the walls. And pointing at them. And then shooting. They screamed of course.

"Waaaaah!!" They screamed together.

Another stupid thing that happened is that none of 'em ran away. They just screamed. A lot. Very loudly. Which brings to question why Fumu hadn't come down there to see what was going on? Oh well. She's a party pooper anyway.

So after they finished screaming because the lasers had stopped. Something else happened. Something funny to Sword and Blade, but not really to Bun.

A flamethrower had come out of the wall behind them. Sword and Blade had heard it come out, which wasn't hard since it's big and made a lot of noise. They jumped out of the way and Bun got charred. Bun was pretty mad at 'em.

"Ha ha ha haaa!!" Sword and Blade laughed.

"Grrrr!"

"Uh oh. Uuuhh…I think we should leave now, Blade."

"Yeah, I think we should too."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Sword and Blade screamed at the same time as they ran out of the room.

Bun screamed and ran after them. Very angrily.

Somewhere else

"You think they learned their lesson?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

-END-


End file.
